


Perdón

by AkumuHoshi



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, Romance, el fanfic más bizarro que leerás hoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi
Summary: Historia originalmente subida en fanfiction en marzo 17 del 2013. Puede contener errores ortográficos.---------------------------------Ella finalmente había crecido, vi de lejos como se despedía de sus amigos y familiares, y yo con temor a acercarme. Se que jamas me perdonara por lo que ise pero me muero de decirle cuanto la amo, de decirle porque la seguía todo el tiempo, porque la molestaba de niños, yo, el peor de sus amigos, no, tal vez lo fui, pero ya no era su amigo. Solo una ultima vez
Relationships: Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Kudos: 2





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction el 17 de marzo del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Un dia me inspire para escribir este fic, iba a ser muy diferente pero en el momento en que lo escribi estaba totalmente inspirada y salio esto jeje
> 
> no puedo creer que, con este, solo aiga 2 fics de dora en español, todo el mundo debio haber visto dora de niños, o si no no tuvieron infancia xD
> 
> bueno, ya no los aburro mas, mejor ponganse a leer :)

**Perdón**

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquellos tiempos en los que jugábamos, aunque yo me metia en el juego sin permiso. Siempre era la misma rutina de todos los días, apenas salia el sol y tu salias junto a la aurora para ir a una nueva aventura, siempre acompañada por tu amigo el mono Botas. Siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre siguiendo el camino que te señalaba el mapa, siempre con la ayuda de los objetos que guardabas en tu mochila, siempre llevabas las cosas indicadas, como si supieras que ibas a utilizarlas.

Y yo ahí, siguiéndote de lejos, contemplándote en tus aventuras, viendo como cada día conseguirás llegar hasta el final del camino y conseguir tu objetivo, siempre celebrando junto a tus amigos. Y yo, yo que nunca supe como manejar mis emociones, era solo un niño, no sabia que hacer ante estos nuevos sentimientos, y como todo niño enamorado, me dedique a molestar a la dulce niña que me robaba el pensamiento en todo momento. La seguía, e intentaba robar sus cosas.

-"Zorro, no te lo lleves"

-"¡Oh, rayos!"

Siempre la misma rutina, y aunque había veces en los que si lograba robarle sus cosas, ella siempre los recuperaba al final. Era cierto que había varias veces en las que los ayudaba, había veces en los que convivía con todos ellos, como un amigo mas, pero yo generalmente fui el villano en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Era cierto que me divertía mucho al molestarlos, en molestar a esa hermosa niña castaña, a ser una de las dificultades en sus aventuras de cada día, en poderla admirar desde lejos, y por mucho, mucho tiempo me conforme con eso.

El tiempo pasaba, inevitablemente cada uno de nosotros iba creciendo, aun llegados a la pubertad, todos seguíamos jugando a esas aventuras, nadie lo vio jamas como un juego de niños, era simplemente una misión para conseguir algo, ayudar a alguien, etc. Jamas dejaríamos esas aventuras, y jamas lo hicimos, incluso cuando todos habíamos madurado, pero nuestras aventuras se volvieron cada vez mas serias.

Poco a poco las aventuras dejaron de tener ese cierto infantilismo en ellas para volverse mucho mas riesgosas, aveces, literalmente de vida o muerte. Algo que un villano como yo con arruinar un simple plan, podría poner la vida de todos en riesgo, poner la vida de Dora en riesgo. Y así poco a poco me volví malvado, malvado de verdad ¿como un niño que se dedicaba a robar cosas a la niña que le gusta logro convertirse en algo completamente despreciable?

A los 13 años el termino "mal amigo" se termino, por lo menos para mi, me volví tan despreciable que ni Dora ni ninguno de sus amigos me consideraba "alguien bueno" simplemente el juego se había acabado, yo ya no tenia amigos, siempre fui el amigo que molestaba a los demás, ahora no era nada, mas que una despreciable persona. Y yo ahí, aun amándola y mas confundido que nunca.

A los 14 años todo empeoro. Ella se encontraba ahí, junto con su amigo Botas y su amiga Isa la iguana, se encontraban en lo que era un puente colgante, pero ahora estaban a punto de caer a un precipicio, si caían definitivamente morirían. Dora me vio, jamas olvidare esa cara, me miraba suplicando que no la dejara caer, y yo... yo ya no era ese niño que molestaba a los demás pero en el fondo no les haría ningún daño, yo ya no era ese, yo ya era completamente malvado.

-¡Zorro, no nos dejes caer!- grito suplicándome piedad-. ¡Zorro, no nos dejes caer!- dijo una vez mas, ¿acaso me creía un estúpido? jamas volveré a caer en algo así de nuevo.- Zorro, por favor.

Me miro mientras que te sus hermosos ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Yo solo la mire fríamente y dije:

-Vete al infierno, Dora.

Saque mi navaja y corte la cuerda con la que se sujetaban y así los tres cayeron al abismo.

Fue un milagro, todo el mundo decía que fue un milagro, los tres milagrosamente sobrevivieron, Botas solo recibió algunos golpes, nada grave, pero Dora, ella quedo gravemente herida, los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas, pero milagrosamente se recupero y en unas semanas la daron de alta. Pero Isa... ella, ella quedo en coma por meses, muchos meses, sus amigos la iban a visitar todos los días, sin falta, paso mucho tiempo y ellos casi perdían la esperanza y en el momento menos esperado Isa despertó, una alegría que no le duro mucho tiempo, ella había recibido un fuerte daño... Isa quedo paralitica... jamas volvería a caminar.

Dora jamas me perdonaría por eso, y yo no sentí remordimiento alguno, al menos en ese momento no lo sentía, ellos no murieron, me decía a mi mismo, ¿por que tanto alboroto si los tres están vivos?, aunque arruine la vida de alguien... y aunque estén vivos eso no cambia el hecho de que haya intentado matarlos.

A los 16 años parecía que todo lo que habíamos sido de niños había desaparecido por completo, definitivamente ya no era un juego, ni siquiera eran aventuras, ahora eran solo misiones con un objetivo, vivir o morir.

Pero la cosa que me hizo saber que había llegado a los mas bajo, a la maldad mas perversa, fue aquella vez en la que Dora... consiguió un novio. Era normal, ella ya era una adolescente de 16 años, era de lo mas normal que tuviera novio, y yo, como era lógico me puse celoso, y no solo eran celos eran unas horribles ganas de derramar sangre.

Me resultaba increíble que en todos esos años aun no allá olvidado mis sentimientos hacia aquella niña, yo que intente matarla, en mas de una ocasión. Ahora era invadido por deseos de asesinar, de asesinar a ese sujeto que ahora estaba con ella ¿por que ella quería a alguien como el? ¿era acaso porque ese sujeto era "un chico bueno"?. Lo peor de todo es, que aunque yo fuera un "chico bueno", aunque yo hubiera sido el tipo mas bondadoso del mundo ella jamas podría fijarse en mi, ella jamas se fijaría en mi, por que ella era humana y yo... yo era un zorro. Algo antinatural veas donde lo veas.

Mi mente estaba llena de deseos, deseos impuros, indebidos, deseos de estar con ella, deseos que me consumían la mente y el alma...

-¡Sueltame!- me suplico-. ¡Por favor sueltame!- grito mientras comenzaba a llorar.- ¡No quiero por favor! ¡no me toques! ¡no, no!- ella estaba totalmente desesperada, no había nadie que la salvara.- ¡No quiero! ¡sueltame por favor! ¡sueltame te lo suplico! ¡no!

Ya no me importaba nada, había caído en lo mas profundo de la maldad, y lo que le estaba a punto de hacer a esa niña no tenia perdón de dios.

-Por favor, sueltame.- dijo sollozando-. Te lo suplico, Zorro, no me hagas daño... por favor dejame ir.

No se que paso, pero mi conciencia reacciono al verla, tan indefensa,con la ropa desgarrada, llorando como alguien que no tiene esperanzas del mañana, y yo que estaba a punto que quitarle la inocencia que aun conserva desde el día en que me enamore de ella, ¿en que clase de monstruo me había convertido?. La solté, ella se levando y se alejo varios pasos de mi, aun lloraba, estaba temblando, entonces comprendí que ella aun veía esperanza de que yo volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero después de esto, después de esto jamas podría volver a ser igual, ya ni yo sentí esperanzas de mi mismo. Ella aun me miraba con sus brillantes ojos repletos de lágrimas y yo la mire, como si con mi mirada intentara comunicarle algo, algo que no podía decir en palabras... perdón.

Rápidamente salí huyendo de ahí, ya no quería nada, no quería ser el villano, no quería amigos, ni siquiera quería vivir, solo la quería a ella, a ella y solo a ella, incluso si estuve a punto de abusar de ella, pero no, no la quería así, no de esa manera, ya no quería vivir. Simplemente me fui, ya no tenia valor de verla a ella ni a nadie, solo quería morir, morir en soledad, como un villano debe hacer, solo quería desaparecer, que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, quería regresar las cosas a como era antes, cuando eramos niños, pero es imposible, algunas cosas jamas se pueden remediar.

Después de que me aleje de las vidas de todos ellos, las cosas se comenzaron a calmar, sus "aventuras" dejaron de ser de vivir o morir para volver a ser lo que eran antes, claro, ya sin tanto infantilismo, pero eran tan alegres como antes, sin mi presencia ellos pudieron seguir con sus vidas. Dora, claro, termino con su novio meses después, y en los años siguientes tuvo un par de novios mas, es normal, ella es una adolescente, y a pesar de todo ella sigue siento la niña buena, la niña bondadosa, la niña inocente de la cual me enamore perdidamente.

Ahora tenia 20 años, ya era toda una mujer, pero con una alma de niña irrevocable, ella se iba a estudiar al extranjero junto con su primo Diego, ambos se despedían de sus amigos, y de sus familiares antes de tomar el avión. Yo me entere de esto y, me acerque al hogar de ella, tenia que verla una ultima vez, quede sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que se había puesto, y aun mas sorprendido al ver que seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre, ella se despidió de sus padres y de sus hermanitos ya mayores, después le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo Botas, este la abrazo mientras lloraba, se separarían después de toda una vida juntos. Después se despidió de Isa, ella en silla de ruedas, al verla una culpa invadió mi corazón, había comedido tantos errores en mi pasado y ya no tenia manera de remediarlo. También se despidió del resto de sus amigos, aunque su amigo Benny el toro también se había ido a estudiar a una universidad, aunque no muy lejos, ella lo llamo por celular para despedirse, y después llamo a Tico que se encontraba de vacaciones en su país de origen y por lo tanto no se podía despedir de el en persona.

Ella salio de la casa después de despedirse de todos, tomo sus maletas y camino por el sendero que la llevaría al aeropuerto, ahí se encontrará con su primo. Yo la segui, se que no lo merecía pero quería hablar con ella una ultima vez, antes de perderla para siempre, aunque, ya la había perdido antes. No sabría que decirle, no sabría como reaccionaria ella después de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle ase 4 años. Yo solo quería hablarle una ultima vez... por una ultima vez... solo una ultima vez.

Ella caminaba por el sendero con su maleta en la mano, yo me acerque a ella. Ella me escucho, volteo a todas direcciones para intentar encontrarme, ella volteo hacia otra dirección y yo aproveche para acercarme cuidadosamente a ella, me acerque a su maleta dispuesto a tomarla, estaba a punto de robarla pero ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteo a verme.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos miramos por 5 largos segundos, yo sin poder moverme, ella sin poder hablar, una mirada dice mas que mil palabras, espero que eso sea verdad, porque cada vez que la veo intento decirle tantas cosas, y ahora ella me miraba igualmente a mi, diciendo algo que no podía pronunciar en palabras. Solo una ultima vez.

-Zorro, no te lo lleves.

-¡Oh, rayos!

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> infancia destruida en 3..2.. 1 .. xD
> 
> espero que les alla gustado, talvez algun dia vuelva a hacer otro de Dora pero, quien sabe
> 
> y que opinan del fan fic que ise?
> 
> reviews?


End file.
